


Names

by PaigePenn



Category: Elsewhere University (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Names, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, True Names, fae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaigePenn/pseuds/PaigePenn
Summary: There is power in a name.There is greater power in a True Name.
Kudos: 3





	Names

There is power in a name.

There is greater power in a True Name.

One by one, the students choose their safenames.

“Call me Blue.”

“I go by Fog.”

“Call me Pepper.”

“My name is Rose.”

All is quiet for a moment. Then,

“You mean, your safename?”

“No. My name is Rose.”

There is power in a name. There is greater power in a True Name.

Everyone thinks Rose will be Taken by the end of the week.

She is not.

There is power in a name. There is greater power in a True Name.

“Rose,” says the changeling who lives next door, “give me a drink?”

She does it.

“Rose,” commands the Fairy on the lawn. “Join my Entourage.”

She does not.

There is power in a name. There is greater power in a True Name.

The changeling had asked a favor of a friend,

while the Fairy had ordered one he thought to be his slave.

There is power in a name, and greater power in a True Name.

A Flower Fae does some digging, calls in some favors.

He finds Rose’s records, and the name they bear.

“Diego,” he commands, and gets no further.

The look Rose gives him is scathing enough to wilt his petals.

There is power in a name. There is greater power in a True Name.

But deadnames are dead, and hold no power at all.

There is power in a name. There is greater power in a True Name.

“My name is Rose.”

This is True.

“My name is Rose.”

This is powerful.

“My name is Rose.”

This is _hers_.

“My name is Rose.”

There is power in a name, and greater power in a True Name,

“My name is Rose.”

and she who boldly claims her Name lays claim to the power it holds,

“My name is Rose.”

and none can take it from her.

“My name is Rose.”


End file.
